Back to me
by Ann Herondale
Summary: Una amenaza inminente se cierne sobre Damon e Isabella ¿Podrán luchar contra esto? Y si es asi ¿Cuántas vidas más se perderán en el camino? ¿Encontrara Damon el camino para volver con ella? Porque hay un traidor entre los suyos y tienen un enemigo donde ni siquiera lo imaginan. Secuela de "Déjame entrar".


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Smith y de Meyer, todo lo que reconozcan asi como la trama son exclusivamente mias.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

-¿Podrías hacer más ruido?- pregunto irónicamente el vampiro al cazador. Estaban apostados detrás de una gran roca, desde donde tenían una vista perfecta hacia una cabaña. Su objetivo era lo que había dentro de ella.

-No todos somos chupasangre sigilosos-le recordó Jeremy a su acompañante, quien rodo sus ojos.

-Espantaras a todos los animales y ni que decir de los vampiros.

-¿Que están pensando?-cuestiono Jeremy impaciente.

-Piensan que hay un idiota hablador a mi lado-el chico Gilbert bufo ante la réplica del inmortal. Su relación no había mejorado mucho aunque era totalmente comprensible. El vampiro había puesto en riesgo la vida de su hermana, su familia, sus amigos y su novia más veces de las que podía recordar. Sin embargo debia admitir que a últimas fechas ya no era tan irritante como antes y eso era gracias a Isabella y los niños.

-¿Vamos a seguir aquí todo el día?-reclamo Kol con evidente desagrado.

Unos ojos azules lo retaron.

-Si quieres puedes largarte, lo sabes-espeto Damon acidamente. El trio de idiotas que iba con él le molestaba en extremo, en momentos como ese deseaba tener a Jasper junto a él y no solo por su capacidad de calmar a las personas, Jasper sabia estar en silencio sin que resultara incómodo y se le daban muy bien las estrategias además de que extrañaba los chistes de Emmett que casi siempre podían romper la tensión de cualquier situación… Emmett, como extrañaba a ese desgraciado oso. Él no sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, Esme no había querido escuchar cómo había muerto su hijo y Kol se había callado, culpable por no haber podido salvar a su amigo. .

-No le hagas caso-espeto Klaus sacando de sus pensamientos a Damon, un matiz malicioso se hallaba en la voz del Original-a mi hermanito le está afectando la falta de sexo.

Jeremy soltó una carcajada contenida, les gustaba gastarle bromas a Kol respecto a eso.

-Es normal-concedió Damon siguiéndole el juego a Klaus-pobre crio, años en una caja y ahora que encuentra a alguien que le haga caso…-Damon y Klaus compartieron una mirada cómplice. Si había algo raro era el sentimiento de camarería que se había forjado entre esos dos.

Kol mascullo improperios sabiendo que no podía hacerlo en voz alta como quería y los otros tres rieron. El ojiazul callo de pronto.

-Demonios-se puso de pie-muévanse.

Los cuatro volvieron a adoptar una actitud cautelosa cuando empezaron a descender por la falda de la montaña hacia la solitaria construcción. No solo Jeremy llevaba armas, Klaus llevaba verbena y Kol una pistola con balas de madera, solo por diversión.

Cuando se acercaron a la mugrienta cabaña se separaron a la señal de Damon, el por lo regular era el encargado de cuidar a Jeremy (o de hacerla de niñera, según sus palabras) pero esa vez fue por la parte de atrás con Klaus mientras dejaba ir a Jeremy con Kol. Salvatore no sabía por qué pero su instinto le decía que debia hacerlo asi aunque implicara un trayecto más largo para entrar por la puerta trasera debido a los árboles que bordeaban la construcción. Con Kol al frente, entro Jeremy a la cabaña.

El primer vampiro salió de la nada, Jeremy apenas si tuvo tiempo de accionar la ballesta que llevaba en las manos y por pura suerte la estaca se clavó en el pecho de su atacante. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse pues otro vampiro lo ataco y se defendió de igual forma, se trataba de un frio asi que a él no le afectaba en nada sus estacas.

La musculatura de Jeremy había aumentado en las últimas semanas, era parte de ser un cazador, después de matar sus habilidades se habían visto favorecidas por lo tanto podía mantener de forma más eficaz un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un pedazo duro de mármol como era ese inmortal. Kol le aligero el trabajo despachando a los dos vampiros a los que se enfrentaba a la vez y cercenándole ambos brazos al vampiro de aspecto rubicundo con el que peleaba el chico, después de eso fue más fácil dominarlo y hacerlo pedazos.  
La cabaña volvió a quedar en silencio.  
-¿Dónde se metieron esos idiotas?-pregunto el original ofuscado.  
-Deben estar haciéndose tontos-aseguro su compañero-vamos.  
Esta vez en guardia avanzaron más cautelosamente. Llegaron hasta la parte trasera de la construcción sin rastro aparente de Damon o Klaus...  
-Espera-ordeno Kol y Jeremy hizo caso, el inmortal tenía sentidos más desarrollados que los suyos.  
Ambos apuntaron con sus respectivas armas a la puerta desvencijada de la cocina y antes de que Kol le pudiera advertir que retrocediera un sonido espantoso llego a los oídos de Jeremy, como si el infierno se hubiera abierto. Una docena de chupasangre los atacaron, seis cayeron por las armas de Jeremy y Kol que no se dejaron dominar pero los otros parecían enloquecidos. Lo estaban, eran neófitos. Jasper ya les había advertido lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser pero hasta ese momento jamás se habían enfrentado a una fuerza semejante. Kol hacia lo que podía claro está, era muy superior a ellos en habilidad y poder pero hasta el peleador más fuerte y capaz se ve menguado en algún momento. Jeremy peleaba con la única chica vampira que continuaba de pie, era extremadamente fuerte por supuesto pero Jeremy bien habría podido con ella de no ser por el sentimiento de aturdimiento que se apodero de él cuando la vio. Se parecía mucho a Elena, su hermosa y cariñosa hermana que ahora era un vampiro. Ambos habían caído al piso cuando la chupasangre lo derribo, los dientes de ella chasqueaban a poca distancia del rostro de Jer que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitársela de encima. Trato de pensar en una alternativa, no tenía la suficiente ventaja como para romperle el cuello y ni que decir de prenderle fuego, mientras divagaba buscando una solución a su muerte inminente, perdió unos centímetros la distancia entre ellos.  
-Ríndete pequeño humano-se mofo la vampira, resultaba algo irónico dado que era más pequeña que el cazador, aunque eso no la había imposibilitado de inmovilizarlo a fin de que el no tuviera escapatoria. Trato de nuevo zafarse de la sujeción y fue cuando oyó un crujido precedido por un férreo dolor, la vampira le había roto una o dos costillas, tal vez tres ¿Eso importaba? Kol estaba demasiado ocupado y el par de idiotas no aparecía. Iba a morir o peor aún, se convertiría en una de esas cosas. La sonrisa de la vampira le indico que sabía de su victoria, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y, en un acto infantil, cerró los ojos. No quería ver como ese monstruo le arrancaba la vida de un mordisco. La presión que ejercía el cuerpo de la vampira sobre el de el desapareció de pronto y Jer reacciono.  
-¿No te dije que debías beber de mi sangre para reponer fuerzas ayer?-Jeremy se apoyó en sus codos, la vampira yacía ahora en suelo cortada en pedazos. Damon la miro con indiferencia.-es por la paliza del bar por lo que estas débil-lo regaño el ojiazul.  
-Esto no habría pasado si ustedes nos hubieran ayudado-rezongo resentido ignorando la mano del mayor de los Salvatore.  
-Deja de lloriquear pequeño Gilbert-intervino Klaus saliendo en defensa de Damon y la suya. Jeremy aun no entendía que veía Caroline en ese tipo, a Bonnie le gustaba burlarse diciéndole que era por su acento.-estábamos haciendo algo más importante. -¿Y se puede saber qué?-reto Kol igual de enojado que el humano. Klaus puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado por su hermanito menor y saco una cabeza de la bolsa que hasta ahora Jeremy no había notado que llevaba en las manos. -Nos encontramos a nuestra querida Chelsea cuando trataba de huir-le dio una vuelta a la cabeza entre sus manos-estaba un poco reacia a contarnos-el vampiro esbozo una sonrisa un poco inquietante-pero pudimos convencerla de hablar, al menos Damon lo hizo. -Sigo sin verle la utilidad a todo esto, se supone que estamos cazando vampiros para que Jer pueda completar la marca del cazador y asi poder llegar a la cura y a Silas-replico Kol demasiado ofuscado aun. -Ese ha sido siempre tu problema hermanito-el tono de su hermano fue condescendiente-nunca has sabido apreciar los matices. -En serio no sé cómo Karen le hizo caso a un vampiro tan estúpido como tú-se burló Damon y Kol gruño-Chelsea nos dio muy buena información antes de perecer y si todo marcha bien completaremos muy pronto esta misión-agrego con presunción. Jeremy quiso bufarle pero se abstuvo, sentía algo escocerle en el pecho, la marca se estaba extendiendo. Era mejor para el, quería terminar ya con eso y volver a casa. -Larguémonos de aquí-espeto amargamente Kol abriendo la llave de gas, los cuatro salieron rápidamente y Klaus, con una puntería perfecta, lanzo una cerilla encendida a la casa cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos provocando una aparatosa explosión. Aun cuando dieron la vuelta y los restos de la cabaña se perdieron entre los árboles, a Jeremy le parecía ver la mueca de horror grabada en las facciones de Chelsea.

* * *

*Mystic Falls, Virginia.

- ¡Audrey Saltzman! ¿Dónde te metiste?-la voz de Jenna llamando a su hija resonó por toda la casa Gilbert. Si años atrás había pensado que era difícil cuidar de sus dos sobrinos adolescentes no era nada comparado con tratar con su escurridiza e inteligente hija de tres años.  
-Está debajo de la cama en el cuarto de Elena-informo Alice con una gran sonrisa, iba cargando dos enormes bolsas. Jenna le devolvió la sonrisa. Si había alguien que le agradara sobre todas las cosas, esa era Alice.  
-Esa niña acabara conmigo-suspiro-hola Jasper-saludo y el vampiro dejo su carga también.  
-Buenos días Jenna-incluso la humana percibía al raro en él, como melancolía pero, contradictoriamente, siempre que Jasper estaba en la habitación se sentía muy a gusto. Tal vez por eso era el favorito de Audrey, aun por encima de Stefan o Carlisle, casi tanto como Damon.- ¿Puedo subir Jenna?  
-Por supuesto-concedió y Jasper subió a buscar a su pequeña compañera de juegos. A Jenna no le preocupaba, no mucho, sabía que su hija estaba a salvo con él.  
-¿Cómo están los niños?-pregunto mientras acomodaba los comestibles que Alice había comprado, el tiempo le había enseñado que no había sentido alguno discutir con la pequeña vampiresa.  
-Enormes y revoltosos, como siempre-inquirió Alice aunque el cariño era evidente en su voz-querían venir pero Esme los chantajeo con galletas para que la ayudaran a pintar.  
-No puedes culparlos, las galletas de Esme son lo mejor-Alice arrugo la nariz y Jenna rio. Se oyó un ruido en las escaleras seguido de una risa infantil. Una pequeña niña bajo las escaleras seguida de Jasper, las preciosas coletas que su madre había atado con lazos para recoger su hermoso cabello castaño claro se encontraban deshechas y su bonito vestido rosa estaba sucio y arrugado. Se escondió detrás de Alice cuando Jasper trato de agarrarla corriendo a velocidad humana.  
-Es me la pagas pequeña-exclamo Jasper no muy en serio mientras su cabello dorado chorreaba agua. Realmente no lo decía en serio pues Audrey era su adoración y el la dejaría pintarle cara de payaso si eso la hacía feliz.  
-No me atlapas-se le dificultaba la pronunciación aun pero eso solo la hacia más adorable, después de proclamar su reto echo a correr hacia el jardín. Jasper fue tras ella y las mujeres rieron cuando volvieron a quedar solas, Jenna aprovecho eso para expresar la duda que lo agobiaba.  
-¿Has sabido algo de ellos?  
-Todo lo que hemos sabido te lo he contado-respondio Alice sin alterarse.  
-Sabes de que hablo-insistió Jenna.  
-Ellos están bien Jenna, tranquila-la mujer trato de creer en la sinceridad de Alice. Jeremy, Audrey y Elena eran toda la familia que le quedaba, no sabía que haría si... no, eso era inaceptable. Suspiro y cambio de tema.

* * *

*Algún lugar de Chicago.

-¿Me traes noticias, pequeña?-cuestiono Aro con voz amable.

-Asi es mi señor-contesto la chupasangre después de hacer una reverencia-siguen cazando vampiros para completar la marca del cazador.

-Esplendido-se vanaglorio- me alegra mucho tu eficiencia querida.

-Sería más eficiente si me hubiera permitido ir con ellos, señor-contesto dócilmente. Por nada del mundo quería enfadarlo.

-No te equivoques dulzura-el siguió con el mismo tono empalagoso, se levantó de su trono y fue hacia ella-me eres más útil donde estas. Ellos no sabrán ni que los golpeo-la sonrisa del vampiro fue tan espantosa que la joven tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió. Si de algo estaba segura era que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

**He regresado de entre los muertos! Okay no. Ya volvio Ann para molestarlas hasta que esto se acabe -w- esto es solo el principio, nos faltan un monton de cosas por revelar, mas intrigas, suspenso, muerte, romance, etc. **

**Subi el capitulo hoy, en medio del 9 y el 10 por que son dos fechas muy especiales. Nueve es el cumpleaños de John Lennon, hombre de grandeza sin igual que ilumina mis dias. Y bueno, el diez es cumpleaños de mi querida Haru, quien ha estado conmigo desde el principio y que si no fuera por ella y su emborrachada a mis musos esto no estaria aqui en este momento, te quiero mucho chica :* que Damon te visite en la noche 1313 jaja.**

**Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, son mi razon para no dejar las cosas a medias y procurar traerles una buena historia, espero que esta sea de su agrado, las quiero mucho mis lilles hermosas. Dejenme saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, frsutaciones xD en fin, un review me animaria demasiado.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos**

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
